


Twin Drabbles 23

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 2





	Twin Drabbles 23

** Fans **

“ Are you looking at me” shouted Sunstreaker in distress, waving his arms about showing off the smudges on his now dirty armour.

“ I am” said Sideswipe.

“ Then you can see what my fans did to me” cried Sunstreaker.

“ I did tell you to hire a security team or body guard but you didn’t listen” reminded Sideswipe. Sunstreaker screamed at him and slammed the door to the wash racks.

** You **

“ Well I’m shattered” announced Sideswipe then he gave a fake yawn and placed his arm over Sunstreaker’s shoulder.

“ So how about you and me go to our quarters” suggested Sideswipe.

“ If you think I’m doing anything with you but share the air we breathe then you are severely mistaken Sideswipe” said Sunstreaker forcefully removing Sideswipe’s arm.

“ Okay” said Sideswipe rubbing the new dents in his arm from Sunstreaker’s firm grip.

** Backside **

“ Time’s a wasting Sunny” said Sideswipe, putting things away on the shelf.

“ So if your done staring at my aft, we have work to do” said Sideswipe turning around to face his twin.

“ As if I was staring at your aft. I’m amazed that you would put things away” said Sunstreaker in awe that Sideswipe was tidying up for once.

** Wake **

“ I swear to Primus Sideswipe. I have been in recharge for a grand total of two seconds and I will send you to the pit if it’s going to be you that wakes me up” said Sunstreaker not opening his optics but sending painful messages over the bond.

“ Sunny it’s 0700. You have a patrol shift that is starting without you” said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker opened his optics and quickly checked their alarm clock.

“ Slag. Why didn’t you wake me up earlier” cried Sunstreaker pulling off the berth covers and running out of their quarters. Sideswipe didn’t bother to respond as he crawled onto the berth and wrapped the warm covers around himself.

** Join **

“ Ah deigned to join us I see Sunshine” said Sideswipe smirking into his high grade as Sunstreaker walked up to the table. Upon doing so Sunstreaker slapped Sideswipe upside the back of his helm.

“ Ow! What’s with all the abuse lately” whined Sideswipe rubbing the back of his helm.

“ Sorry hand slipped” said Sunstreaker siting down at the table and joining in the group.

** Signs **

“ What are you looking at” snapped Sunstreaker glaring at his twin with his arms crossed.

“ You” said Sideswipe.

“ What for?” asked Sunstreaker stepping closer.

“ To see any signs that you will drop dead” replied Sideswipe.

“ Slag off Sideswipe” said Sunstreaker.

** Intelligent **

“ Keep talking Sideswipe. I’m sure one day you’ll say something intelligent” said Sunstreaker not paying attention to his twins ramblings.

“ Is that meant to be an insult Sunny?. I think your losing your touch” said Sideswipe.

“ Clearly I need to think of new material then” said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe glared at his twin that was ignoring him.

** Sex  **

“ Sunstreaker” said Sideswipe snapping Sunstreaker out of his happy thoughts.

“ Primus. You had sex someone. Didn’t you” said Sideswipe, noticing small scuff marks on Sunstreaker’s armour.

“ To be clear I did not have sex. And if I had, could you not announce it to the whole fragging Ark” said Sunstreaker glaring daggers at his twin for ruining his high.

** Fish **

“ Keep gaping like a fish and your face might stick that way Sides” commented Sunstreaker.

“ Shut up Sunstreaker” said Sideswipe closing his mouth and glaring at his twin which had no effect on him.

** Attention **

“ Sunstreaker” hissed Sideswipe, jabbing his elbow into Sunstreaker’s side.

“ Watch the finish” snapped Sunstreaker.

“ Pay attention to the mission briefing” hissed Sideswipe.

“ It’s the same one as yesterday. Decepticons attacking in this section. Attack and kill all the Decepticon forces in the area” summarised Sunstreaker.

“ True but pay attention or you will be sent to the brig and sit the battle out again” said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker decided to stop daydreaming and listen to their useless commander for just the once.

** Trouble **

“ If you’re looking for trouble Sunny you’re wasting your time” advised Sideswipe as Sunstreaker entered their quarters.

“ Sideswipe I have a massive file marked Trouble and I filed it under S for Sideswipe” said Sunstreaker.

“ Really” asked Sideswipe.

“ Yep I also have a massive file marked blackmail under S for Sideswipe” answered Sunstreaker, “ So it would be in your best interest to leave me in peace or I might leak some of those files on to Teletraan I”. Sideswipe quickly left the room before Sunstreaker followed through with his threat.

** Femmes **

“ Oh for the love of Primus Sideswipe. Those femmes look like they’re still younglings” said Sunstreaker pulling his brother away from the group.

“ I didn’t view you as a sparkling snatcher” said Sunstreaker.

“ I’m not going to interface with them, you slagger. I’m just admiring their attention” said Sideswipe.

“ I’d rather you focus on me” muttered Sunstreaker, pulling Sideswipe away from the group of barely legal age femmes.


End file.
